Kaylee and Tod
by anon1515
Summary: Kaylee shows Tod how much she misses him and Tod thanks Kaylee for bringing him back  This story takes place just after If I Die.   The Characters and story concept are owned by Rachel Vincent    Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kaylee shows Tod how much she misses him and Tod thanks Kaylee for bringing him back

This story takes place just after If I Die.

The Characters and story concept are owned by Rachel Vincent

Chapter 1

My dad coughs and reluctantly I break my kiss with Tod. I am so relieved to be here in his arms. When Levi told me it was too late to save him, I thought that I was going to die all over again. I agreed to the terms set out by Madeline because I couldn't let Nash take the fall for my mistakes but I needed Tod. We had only just discovered each other, or rather I had only just discovered him, and to lose him like that was too much to comprehend.

When Harmony asked where he was my heart broke all over again. I was a little relieved when my dad told her what had happened because I don't think that I could have. I did everything to get him back and thought that he was lost. But Levi came through and now here I was in the middle of the Hudson living room in his arms. Tod was back and now we had all of eternity to be together. I will make sure that I never lose him again.

When our kiss broke Harmony rushed over to Tod and hugged him. He held me to his left side and kept me close while he hugged his mother. Then my father came over and thanked him, for being there for him, for loving me, for being there for me, for getting him to me before I died. I never thought I would see the day where my father would approve of one of the Hudson boys, but I guess he was thinking long term, and that I would be around long after he died and wanted to make sure that I was not alone.

When all of this was over, Harmony, my dad, Emma and Sabine, demanded that I tell them what happened. I told them about the text message from Em's sister and that by time I worked out what was happening it was too late, the incubus was at the house, I told them how I kept stalling for time hoping that Tod or my Dad, would come back, How he threatened me to write the e-mail to Nash, that the only reason I did it was because I figured between Tod, Dad and uncle Brendan they would be able to get Nash out of trouble, were as I couldn't let the bastard hurt Sophie or Em. I told them how I tried to fight back and then he stabbed me.

I explained that while he was watching me die he told me he was going to hurt Sophie and Em anyway and I could let him do that, so I pulled the knife out of my stomach where he had left it and stabbed him. I watched as he died and as his soul was sucked into the knife. It was something that we definitely needed to get back from the police so that I didn't fall into the wrong hands.

I then told them about the deal I made with the reclamation department. That I would work with the reapers to claim stolen souls back. That I would sing for the souls that we in the possession of Demons so that the reapers could reap the souls and move them onto where they should go.

I explained that in order for me to work with them that would need to get Nash free and to bring Tod back. They worked their magic and had the police come and take my statement at the hospital before I was moved the private hospital for further treatment, but Levi had told me it was too late for Tod that his soul had already been sent for recycling, that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Now that everyone was up to date, we had a new problem, where were they going to hide me until I was released from hospital in couple of weeks. I couldn't risk being seen around the neighborhood, not like I could go home anyway, as the police still had the house closed off as a crime scene, and there was no way that I could stay at the Hudson's with Nash feeling the way he did, it would only make things worse for him and that is the last thing I wanted to do.

My dad call my Uncle Brendan to explain to him what was happening, he was at home explaining everything about us to my cousin Sophie.

Right then all I really wanted to do was get to a place where I could be alone with Tod. Having lost him once I didn't want to waste any more time not being with him or denying exactly how I felt or what I wanted. I hadn't let go of Tod since he came back and I wasn't about to any time soon.

When my dad go off the phone he told me that uncle Brendan said that I could go stay at the Cabin by the lake while I was supposed to be in the private hospital. Dad and Uncle Brendan would drive me up there tomorrow with supplies, but I said that I would go up tonight, as it would be too risky to go with them in the morning. With my new talents I could just blink myself there tonight and dad and Uncle Brendan would be able to bring the supplies up to me in the morning. That way it would just look like they were coming to visit me in the hospital.

My dad wasn't sure about this plan, but I need a way to be alone, even if it was just for one night, with Tod.

Tod could sense where I was going with this and by the swirl of his iris's I could tell that he liked what I was thinking.

Harmony was the voice of reason, that I wasn't expecting "Maybe she's right Aiden, Kaylee and Tod could blink themselves to the cabin tonight and then you and Brendan can go up in the morning."

At the mention of Tod coming with me my dad growled. He definitely didn't like the idea of me and Tod spending the night together alone, but there really wasn't a lot that he could do. With Tod being a reaper, he could blink himself anywhere he wanted and the only way that anyone would know he was there is if he wanted them to. This was a talent that I had now acquired, but I was new to this and really haven't mastered my abilities as yet. If I was to get there in one piece tonight I was going to need Tod's help.

Tod also mentioned that the cabin would be perfect because Levi had told him that he was supposed to train me with my new abilities so that when the time comes for me to start my new posting I would be able to use everything at my disposal.

"Why you? Why have they assigned you to complete Kaylee's training. Surely there are more experienced Reapers that could do this" my dad asked.

Tod shrugged "I am sure there are, but none of them are a male Bean Shide which means that they are not able to help Kaylee master the new abilitites when she is soul singing, and with her new position this is exactly what she is going to have to do. But Mom I think that I am going to need so help with this I think that you and Kaylee are going to have to restart your training again as well."

I think that with this my father has accepted the outcome cause he reluctantly agrees to let the two of us head out alone tonight

Our first stop is my house but this is still a crime scene and since I am in no way able to be seen Tod goes in alone to get me some clean clothes.

Once he does this, we head over to Uncle Brendan's to get the keys. It's not like we really needed them, but I wanted to see him before we headed off. When we get there I am surprised by the greeting received from my cousin Sophie. We have never had a great relationship, with her being human and not knowing about me and my abilities. Tonight after everything that happened, Uncle Brendan finally told her the truth and I guess that has changed her opinion of me.

Uncle Brendan, had said that he told the security guard up there that we were staying in the house and shouldn't be disturbed unless it is absolutely necessary and that he would be up in the morning to sort everything out. With that we say our good byes and get ready to head out.

Tod takes a hold of my hand and tells me to close my eyes and to picture where we want to go. And then with a quick kiss we are moving floating through space until I can smell the trees and hear the rustle of the animals that come alive at night.

I open my eyes to see that we are at the cabin and keeping of Tod's hand I walk up the steps unlock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a musty smell in the air from the cabin being locked up for so long. I know that Uncle Brendan hadn't been up here since Aunt Val died and well with everything else that has happed with Nash and Scott, I don't think that Sophie has had much reason to sneak away up here for some alone time with her boyfriend.

Tod let go of my hand and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms to put my stuff in. The feeling of loneliness washed over me and it took everything I had not to run to him.

I know that Tod died trying to save me and that Levi brought him back, but without the contact of our skin I start to think that maybe I imagined him coming back, that it was too late and Levi couldn't save him from recycling.

Just as I am about to run up the stairs in search of him, he blinks back into the room right in front of me and takes me in his and kisses me with a passion I have never felt before. I guess that I am not the only one that thinks this is a dream and that any minute we are going to wake up and our worst nightmares will come true.

We break from our embrace both breathing heaving, which is funny since we are both technically dead and don't need to breath any more, and when I look into Tod's beautiful blue eyes, all is see is lust swirling in them.

I take his hand, and say "so ready for the grand tour?"

He looks at me as if I have grown an extra head. I know that I am stalling, I want Tod, and I want him tonight, but after everything else that has happened tonight, I just need some normal time to get my head around the concepts that

I am dead and now a reaper, probably not the most ideal role for a Bean Sidhe;

Tod was dead (again since he was already a reaper) but now he is back here with me. I don't care what anyone says about Levi, I really thinks that he does care about Tod, and Me,

I framed Nash for murder, and he hates me more now than he did when he found me kissing Tod. I don't think there is anything I can do to get Nash to talk to me again.

Tod sees the emotions that I am feeling swirling in my eyes and he says "Sure. Let's start down here. I have already checked out the rooms upstairs, and I put your stuff up in the master bedroom."

So I show him around, the large sitting room with the open fire place and bear skin rug, the rumpus room, decked out with a big screen TV, pool table and fully stocked bar.

Next down to the kitchen with the double stove, island in the middle of the benches and big walk in cool room and freezer.

I point out the laundry, the downstairs bathroom, and the dining room. Then with a flick of the switch, I illuminate the large patio area that overlooks a lake. It ever has a wooden path that leads down to the jetty that we used to jump of as kids.

I slide the big glass door open and get him to follow me to the side of the house where there is an infinity pool which was definitely something my Aunt Val had added to the place, and there at the end of the patio sat the hot tub.

I wondered over to it and lifted the lid, the water was warm and clean, as if someone, was making sure that it was well looked after. I know that uncle Brendan paid people to come and look after the property regularly, I guess that meant making sure that the hot tub was ready for use at any time.

I turned and gave Tod a sly look and said "so what do you think?"

"I am thinking that I should have packed you a bikini so that we could take full advantage of that hot tub before the family invades us in the morning."

"If my memory serves there were always costumes left in the laundry so that we would have them whenever we came up here and I know that Sophie bought Scott here a couple of times so maybe they left something behind."

I flick the switch on the Hot Tub to get the bubbles going and run into the house in search of something that I could wear. I know that I could have suggested that we didn't need swimmers but I don't want to give Tod the wrong impression if I decide that I can't go through with it tonight. I know that I want to, but I also thought that I wanted to with Nash and look how well that turned out. I decided that if you try and plan these things that just don't work out so I figure that tonight, I will see where the night takes us and if it happens then it happens but if not there will be time. That's all that Tod and I have now, so why rush things and force something that we can slowly build up to.

Up in the spare room, I find a pair of boardies that I can only assumed belonged to Scott and were left behind on one of their trysts up here. There also appears to be a bikini there to. Looking at it, it looks a little revealing, and with it being Sophie's I don't know if it will be the best fit but I suppose it's better than nothing right.

I go in to the master bedroom where Tod is laying back on the bed resting on his elbows, I throw the shorts to him and head in the ensuite to change.

When I get the Bikini on, I look in the mirror and I was right, this think barely covers anything, but at least all the important parts are hidden.

I grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around me, too self-conscious of walking out in front of Tod in these 4 scraps of material that are held together by a little bit of string. But when I walk into the room, Tod's not there. I guess he must have already gone downstairs.

As I make way to the hot tub, I can hear music coming from the speakers that go around the patio, it's not loud, just enough to give us some background noise.

I turn the corner to the hot tub and see Tod, as he's getting in. I have never really seen him without a shirt on and I just stop and stare. I think damn I have been missing out.

He is not as big as Nash but he is definitely toned, The muscles in his chest arms and abs are clearly defined. No wonder, he could pull a girl like Addy when he was alive. He was definitely beautiful.

As he sits down in the warm bubbles he notices me staring, with a cheeky smirk he raises an eyebrow and asks "Like something you see?"

I shrug it off like seeing him without a shirt hasn't phased me and casually say "I suppose it's okay"

I suddenly start to feel really self-conscious as I am walking towards him, his eyes taking in every movement I make. I don't know how I am going to work up the courage to take the towel off and, get into the hot tub with his eyes on me.

I figure that the best approach is to play it off likes it's not bothering me, so I decide to play up the situation. Maybe if act overly confident about what I am doing that he won't notice how nervous I am about what may or may not happen tonight while we are guaranteed to have the place to ourselves.

So I slowly unwrap the towel from my body and drop it behind me and walk up the stairs to get into the hot top, when I get to the top step, I pause in a super model pose and look him in the eye and ask "You Like?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tod just sits there not able to say anything just staring at me. Drinking me in with his eyes. I thought that this would make me uncomfortable but seeing his eye's swirl with Passion and Lust just makes me want him more.

Finally he reaches out for me and pulls me into the hot tub. Into his arms. He nestles onto one of the shelves pulling me into his lap and starts kissing me. We stay like this for an eternity until suddenly he kisses me and moves me to the self and blinks himself to the other side of the hot tub.

I am confused by this not sure what I have done wrong, I mean it's not like I have a lot of experience in this area. The only other person that I have been this far with was Nash, and even with him we didn't go all the way (thanks to Tod.)

He looks at me sees the confusion and worry in my eyes and reassures me "Hey Kales I just need a minute to regroup, if I don't stop for a minute now, then I don't know that I will be able to stop."

I look at him still uncertain, I know that he has done this before, the first day that we were together, the day we spent on the couch, but I am still not sure, so I ask "Are you sure that's it? You sure that I didn't do something wrong?"

"Oh Kaylee, you are definitely not doing anything wrong you are doing everything right, I just don't want to start something that you're not ready for or you don't want to do. Just give me a minute okay."

I take this in and slowly make my way across the hot tub to him, I move myself so that I am standing between his legs and wrap my arms around his neck, I lean forward and whisper into his ear, I don't want you to Stop! I love you Tod, and I want you."

His arms have now wrapped around my waist and I lean back to look at him "Are you sure Kales, there's no rush, we have forever"

I don't respond, instead, I lean in and kiss him, I am pushing my body closer to his, I have this urgent need to feel him. To meld with him, so that we are one, Tod, seems to feel the urgency that I am feeling as he pulls me close, turning me so that I am trapped between his body and the side of the hot tub. He kisses down my neck and I let my head roll back to give him better access. He hands are gently rubbing up and down my sides, when his thumb brushes the outside of the boobs, I gasp, it's not like I never had a guy feel me up before, but here with Tod, every touch sent electric pulses through my body.

Tod stopped to make sure that I was comfortable with this, "Kaylee are you sure this is okay?"

Instead of responding I simply reach behind myself and pull on the strings holding my bikini top on. Tod's eyes pop out of his head when I let my top fall into the water I pulled him to me and we kissed his hand getting a little bolder, massaging my boobs, and playing with my nipples, he works his mouth from my lips, across my jaw to my ear, where he whispers "I love you Kaylee, I love you like I have never love anyone else."

He then continues his path down my neck and across my collarbone and down my chest, first he kisses my left boob, slowly tracing circles around my nipple with his tongue until he finally, take my nipple into his mouth and sucks and nibbles on it. All the while he keeps massaging my right boob with his hands occasionally giving my nipple a tug or rolling it between his thumb and finger. His other hand has moved its way around my back, resting just above my butt, pulling me closer and closer to him.

I lean back to rest against the hot tub my head thrown back in pure pleasure and my hands curling in Tod's hair. I let out a moan, when he moves gently starts pulling my nipple with his teeth. I never thought that anything like this could fee this good. It's not like this part of it is unchartered territory. I went pretty far with Nash, but it didn't feel like this. Now in this moment I am so glad that Tod interrupted us when he did.

He is right, if I had of slept with Nash, I would have regretted it.

He then starts kissing across my chest and repeats the process with my other boobs. Swapping hands so that he can continue to give attention to my left boob.

I let out another moan and not realizing start rubbing my body against his, the only thing that is separating us are his shorts and the bikini bottoms that I am wearing, but the friction caused by my movements are driving me wild.

Tod looks up at me for a minute moaning deep down in his throat he whispers "Kaylee you don't know what you are doing to me. "

I can tell that I am driving him wild by the bulge that I can feel as I rub against him under his shorts.

I lean forward kissing him, letting my hands slowly trail over his shoulder and down his chest and stomach, making sure to trace each muscle and every groove, until I get to the top of his short.

Feeling a little confident, I gently run a finger down the front of his shots feeling him for the first time, he gasps as I move my hand back up to his hips.

I move my hands around to his sides and take hold of the waist band of his shorts. I give a tug, while still kiss him, and remove his shorts.

He keeps kissing me and slips one of his hands from by boobs down to my crouch. He slowly starts to rub on top of my bikini bottoms. Even practically naked with Nash, nothing ever felt like this. It felt like my whole body was going to explode.

After what felt like eternity he slowly moves his hand to the top of my bikini bottoms and rubs a finger under the band. I involuntary thrust into his hand want more, needing more. He hooks both hands into the bands of the bikini bottom and pulls his lips away from mine, looking me in the eye. Looking for to give the okay for him to remove the last barrier between us. I look into his eyes and nod my head.

The movement was barely there but he must see in everything in the swirling in my eyes as he slowly starts to drag the bottoms down.

Now we are both in the hot tub naked just holding each other looking into each other's eyes, savoring the moment.

Tod then leans forward pulling me to him and crushes his lips onto mine.

We keep kissing our hand exploring each other's bodies, taking in ever inch, Tod pulls me closer to him and I wrap my legs around his waist. I pull back just enough to kiss down his throat wanting to taste every part of him.

I keep thinking that I picture us being together in the bed room not in the hot tub and I thought this over and over again. Thinking of pulling Tod up and pulling him through the house with me to the master bedroom with the big bed.

Just as I was about to suggest going inside, I feel something soft under me and more of Tod's weight on me, to realize that I must have blinked us up the room.

Tod just looks at me with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Kaylee you just blinked both of us without me doing anything. You used your new power on you own."

I was just as shocked. I figured that Tod had blinked us up here, but I remember Tod telling me to think about where you want to go, concentrate on it and then relax. I gave him a cheeky smile "I guess I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After lying together in the bed for what seems like eternity, Tod, gently leaned forward and kissed me with an intensity that I never felt before. In that one kiss, I could feel the love that Tod felt for me. The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming and I returned it with everything I had. Tod pulled back and I could see everything that he just conveyed in that kiss in the swirl of his eyes.

He then trailed sweet kisses across my jaw until he go to my ear, where he whispered "I love you Kaylee, I love you so much and I don't want to pressure you to do anything that you're not ready for. If you tell me to stop and not go any further that's fine, I would be content for the rest of my existence just to know that I will have you lying in my arms every night. We don't have to rush anything. Just having you with me is all I need."

His words moved me, how could I be this lucky. This is what I was looking for with Nash, what we were heading to before everything with the demon breath happened. But I never thought that I would feel like this. I pulled Tod close to me not able to get him close another and just held him trying to make him feel the way that he made me feel.

I didn't realise I was crying until Tod pulled back a little to look at me and sighed "Oh Kaylee, please don't cry, we don't have to do anything. I am sorry baby I shouldn't have pushed you so far in the"

I cut his words off with a kiss, and then said "These are tears of happiness; I always wanted to find a love like my parents had before my mum died to save me. And now that I have all of the emotions that I am feeling had to be released somehow. I love you Tod Hudson, I will always love you, and you didn't push me too far. Nothing that has happened tonight hasn't been what I wanted to do from the very first time you kissed me. I love you and I want you more right now then I have ever wanted anything."

With that, I kissed Tod again, rolling him over so that I was on top of him, and slowly started sliding down his body, kissing my way down his neck, his chest, each of his carved abs. once I was rested between in legs running my tongue through his happy trail I looked up at him with a smirk and trailed my tongue lower until I was circling the head of his very hard penis. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but by the sounds that Tod was making whatever I was doing was the right thing.

I remember the something's that I had heard from Emma and her older sisters and took it into my mouth bobbing my head and sucking on it like it was a lolly pop. That must have definitely been the right thing to do cause Tod cried my name as if he had never felt a getter pleasure in all of his life. Having the advantage of not having to breath I was able to deep throat him without any problem and the more that Tod moaned the more I wanted to please him. I continued to bob up and down swirling my tongue around his head and then I would plunge back down. The next time I came up I let my teeth gently scrape against his shaft and then when I go to the head I gently nipped at it with my teeth.

Tod pulled my head away and looked at me with a devilish grin. He quickly flipped me onto my back and said "If you keep that up I gunna finish before the main event. He then liked his way from my belly down lower and growled "Your turn" I never thought that anything could feel like this, He used little flicking motions of his tongue on my little buddle of nerve ending and then sucked it into mouth using his teeth to gently bite it. I was writhing with feelings that I had only begun to feel before, but everything with Tod was heightened. He slowly teased my opening with one of his fingers and groaned, "Kayles you are so wet" and with that he thrust his finger into me curling to hit that spot inside sending me into pure heaven. I arched my back and yelled his name.

Tod slid up my body and held me tight while I rode out the wave of pleasure that was coursing through my body, when I came down from my high he just layed there looking at me "I could lay like this with you forever, I have never had a better moment then right now".

With that he kissed me moving one hand down between our bodies and lined his penis up with my opening. "You sure about this?"

"More sure about anything in my life."

With that he eased himself into me. Pausing to let me get used to the he unfamiliar intrusion in my body. Before pushing in further he whispered "I'm sorry Kaylee" and then he thrust in so that I was totally full with him and that there was no space between our joined bodies.

The pain of being my first time was quick and sharp and I sucked in a deep breath, but this pain was soon replaced with pleasure as our two bodies began to move in perfect harmony. It was if we were dancing in total sync with each other just like our heartbeats and breathing. It was magical and the feelings we indescribable. We complemented each other perfectly, fit together as if we were two pieces of a puzzle that were always meant to fit together, In that moment there was nothing else in the world but Tod and Me.

After what felt like eternity, Tod movements started to speed up, he looked at me with all the love and adoration in the world, I knew that he was getting close to his release and I could feel mine building. I wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him closer needing to feel him as deep as possible. Or movements were getting more desperate as the final climax of dance was nearing, with one final thrust I felt him stiffen and release himself into me at the same time I felt every muscle in my body clench wrapping him tightly and milking everything from him.

He collapsed on top of me and it wasn't an uncomfortable weight as he rested there both of us breathing heavily. I felt him soften and inside me and then he rolled onto his back pulling out of me and pulling me with him so that I was curled up on his chest.

"Kaylee that was the most amazing experience of my life. With you that it felt like my first time, everything with you feels like I am experiencing it for the first time. I love you so much; I can wait to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"I love you to Tod" is said lazily tracing circles on his chest and stomach, "Words could not explain what I was feeling right at that moment; to say that it was pure bliss would be an understatement".

It was like that I fell asleep in Tod's arms, I know that reapers don't need to sleep but I was told when they reanimated me that my body may require it for the first couple of weeks while I adjusted, and Tod slept peacefully for the first time since he died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Without realising what happen we were awoken to a loud bang and Harmony voice floated up to up "Aiden relax I am sure that there is nothing to worry about."

"Harmony we have been knocking on the door for 10 minutes and with now answer, what if something happened on the way up here, Kaylee doesn't have control over her abilities yet and Tod is still a rookie reaper."

I heard my dad stomping up the stairs and rushed to wake tod up, he jumped up panicked when he heard my dad coming up the stairs and the light streaming through the windows, he grabbed his cloths and whispered to Kaylee "Blink to the Shower, I will blink into town to get breakfast and they will be none the wiser". With a quick kiss he was gone, I blinked into the on suite and turned the show on and stood under it as I heard my dad call "Kaylee where are you" as I heard him go through each of the rooms, when he go to the closed bead room door, I heard him growl, "He better not be in there with her or I am going to kill him"

I heard a knock on the door and him call my name, I stuck my head out of the shower and asked "Dad? Is that you, I just be a minute, I am in the shower."

I heard him open the door and a sigh in relief when he discovers that Tod was not in the room.

I turned the water off and grabbed the robe that was hanging behind the door, and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure that I wasn't going to give myself away and then opened the door to see my dad standing there with Harmony behind him.

I walked into the bedroom and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning Dad, Harmony, you guys must of left really early to be here already. I was hoping that Tod would be back with Breakfast by time you guys got here."

"Oh so that's where my son is." Harmony remarked with a pointed look at my Dad. I could tell that he had been voicing any father's worst nightmares, knowing that their daughter and boyfriend spent the night alone in a remote cabin. Whilst I am pretty sure that Harmony has a pretty good idea that our night alone was anything but innocent, I am sure that she wasn't going to let my dad know this in order to protect Tod.

"Yeah, He was getting ready to head into town to get some supplies since I can't go when I got up this morning, and I am sure that he should be back any time now."

"Kaylee", my dad looks at me with his jaw clenched "Why is there only one bed slept in last night. I don't for a second believe that Tod made the one he used when he got up this morning."

"No dad he didn't'. There is only one bed slept in cause Tod doesn't sleep. I don't really need to either but they told me when they bought me back that I would for the first week or so whilst my body adjusts and if I over use my abilities. I guess the trip up here ever with Tod doing most of the work really tired me out".

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

"I'm sure you didn't. Now if you will excuse me I need to get dressed so if you can just wait down stairs for me that would be great."

Harmony grabs my dad's arm and steers him out of my room, looking back at me with a knowing smirk on her face. Mouthing to me "the hot tub" and then closed the door behind her.

Shit I forgot about that, all our cloths from last night were probably floating on the top of the hot tub giving us away. I quickly threw on some clean cloths and blinked down to the hot tub, concentrating on making myself invisible to everyone whilst I fished out the offending items and then blinked the to the bathroom and left them in bath tub, I would deal with these later once my dad and Harmony had left.

I open the door and walked calmly down the stairs just in time for Tod to blink into the kitchen with some bags from the general store, a paper bag that smelt like pancakes and bacon and a tray of steaming hot coffee's. Announcing "Breakfast is served".

Harmony walked over and kissed him on the cheek and then came over to hug me, I whispered a thanks to her and then moved to the table to start eating breakfast.

My dad looked quizzically at Tod "How did you know me and your mother were here?"

"I saw you drive through town whilst I was getting a few things and figured you had to have left early and the least you would need would be a coffee not to mention a nice hot breakfast."

Satisfied with his answer we all sat down to eat breakfast and to discuss how this living arrangement would work.


End file.
